Majesty
by Deandra
Summary: Kialmar reflects on the behavior of the royals. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 141 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 141 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

**_A/N: This story makes reference to several previous stories, including By The Book (and the second half of No Mistake, Redux), Puddles and Apology._**

**Majesty**

**(August, 26 IV)**

I have been to Gondor on several occasions and, because of my situation, I had occasion to be close to their king. Elessar is a fine man, whom I greatly respect, as do his people, but it is rather sad to see how differently he is treated than our own king.

Eomer King is held in the highest regard. Even before the War, when he was yet only the sister-son of our king and not expected to ever rule, he was known as a man of integrity and valor. Though it might be possible to dislike him, none could question his honesty and dedication to Rohan. Many men had gladly followed him as Third Marshal; they were equally honored to serve him as their sovereign.

I had never met the king personally until I had occasion to meet his betrothed. Later, I found out someone had misjudged my friendship with our queen-to-be, making the king aware of their suspicions, and it had caused some friction between them, much to my horror. Fortunately, the lady was able to convince him of our innocence in the matter, or I might not have survived his wrath. I was honored, and relieved, that despite that rocky beginning, the king eventually seemed to come to think of me as a trusted friend, and I was treated as such.

Because of that, and my placement in the King's Guard, I had occasion to see the royal family in many unguarded moments. Some might say that their behavior tended to be undignified; certainly the Gondorians would have deemed it so had it been their monarch. But I know that I am not alone in my own opinion on the matter.

I have seen the king covered in mud, as he played in a puddle with his children during a rain storm, and I have witnessed his youngest daughter adorning his hair with flowers while on a picnic outing. Rather than lowering my regard for him, however, it only increases my estimation of him. I would not have a king who is so distant from both his family and his people that he could not enjoy life and a good laugh. It is pleasing to see him setting an example to us all of what is best and brightest about Rohan. I do not doubt for a moment that the consummate warrior that he was remains tucked deep inside, ready to come forth when needed. But until that is the case, as it has sometimes been, it warms my heart to see the royals together.

If King Elessar's people cannot accept such behavior from him, I hope that he is at least able to be so relaxed behind closed doors. I think possibly it is so, for when he comes to visit here it seems he is far different than when I have observed him in Minas Tirith. I suspect he would prefer our more relaxed way of viewing things, but Gondor will not have it. More's the pity for them. They do not know what they miss in seeing their king laughing with his children, and covered in mud or flowers. I think a man is at his most majestic during such times.

THE END

3/21/07

FYI: Kialmar first turned up in By The Book as a soldier in the King's Escort. His sister, Lissa, was living at the orphanage in Edoras until he could afford a house and someone to look after her, since the rest of their family was dead. Lothiriel made his acquaintance while visiting the orphanage, and they bumped into each other several times on subsequent visits, leading a rival for Eomer's affections to tell him she was cheating with Kialmar.

Once that misunderstanding was resolved, Kialmar later became involved with Lothiriel's dearest friend and maidservant, Miren, who he eventually married. He later became head of the King's Escort, and then second in command of the King's Guard, under Eothain, when Frealaf retired. After Eothain stepped down, he became Captain of the King's Guard with Freawine as his second.

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
